Special Someone
by FreyaLin
Summary: Thanks for today I really appreciate it," she smiled, Eriol stood there for a moment and then smiled. "I can't believe I kissed him..." T&E REQUESTED!


**Special Person  
by: Freya Lin**  
requested by: Allison

Tomoyo Daidouji, a honest and sweet girl, was pretty content with being left alone when Syaoran and Sakura got together. But somewhere deep inside she yearned for a special someone she could call her own. And to make matters worse, these two days were the spring festival, where you will see many couples get together while single mates just sit and mope. Sakura had called her earlier asking if she would like to come with herself and Syaoran, but she denied the request.

"I think you and Syaoran should spend some time alone for a while," she smiled when she said this. She may have felt the desire to be loved, but not jealousy like most people we come to find have. About a few minutes later, she got bored just thinking about nothing, she thought she would just take a walk. She walked outside noticing the sun was still up high, and made her way to nowhere in particular. Today was an odd day for her. Usually she wouldn't spend her time just thinking negative thoughts. _Maybe it's because today is the spring festival_, she thought. Looking up she noticed she was in the middle of a crosswalk, and the light was blinking bright red. A mad driver came hastily towards Tomoyo. _Oh, no. How could I have been so blind_!

"Time..." came a distant voice. And everything moved slowly, the next thing Tomoyo knew she was sitting on a bench in a park.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked looking around. She noticed many people walking around with kimono's and obi's on. She saw booth stands and children playing. She looked to her left and saw Eriol. "Eriol-kun, did you save me?" He smiled at her and nodded. "Arigato Gasaimasu!" she bowed. "If I can ever be of assistance to you just say so."

"Hm, well for starters you can tell me why you weren't looking where you were going." Eriol said sternly while Tomoyo looked away, ashamed. He grabbed her shoulders, "Come on. I want to show you something." He took out his hands in front of her. She looked up and saw him smiling, _why do I suddenly feel relieved?_ She grabbed his hand and stood up. Her body still in shock, she fell back only to be grabbed by Eriol. "Maybe, we should rest a little bit more," Eriol insisted. Tomoyo then shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I can manage," she looked up at him and smiled, still grasping Eriol's hand._ This feeling I have, it's a feeling I've never felt before..._

"What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"You'll see, for now lets just look around," he said and smiled down at her. She let go and began to walk, having her strength back she turned around and smiled.

"Where to?"

"How about we browse the shops. I have something I would like to get," he said looking at the sakura tree next to them.

"Sure," she replied happily and began to follow him. They went around shop to shop, finding many beautiful and interesting things. At one shop they entered Tomoyo found a beautiful spring colored kimono. "What was it you wanted to get?" she asked hoping to be able to help him a little bit.

"Well, I'm trying to find a nice kimono for someone. You think you can help?" he asked smiling sheepishly. Tomoyo giggled.

"I'd love to!" she took out the kimono she had been looking at and showed it to Eriol.

"I like it," he said and bought it, they walked around again and saw some hair ornaments. One ribbon caught his eye, it matched that kimono perfectly and at the end of the ribbons held a bell and a sakura petal. He also decided to buy a pair. After about an hour and a half of walking and shopping they decided to get something to eat. They went into the closest food booth nearest to them not knowing that it was a couples booth.

"Excuse me, sir and miss. I will be you're waitress today. Anything you found interesting?" came a voice.

"Nakuru-san?" Eriol asked surprisingly.

"Eh? Eriol-kun! What are you doing here?" Nakuru looked at Tomoyo and smirked. "So are you going to order?"

"I'll have some onigiri," Eriol said while Nakuru's smirk went wider.

"And you miss?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll have the tamagoyaki please," Tomoyo said looking up from the list. "I skipped breakfast," she added.

"Alright, coming right up!" Nakuru left them and came back moments later. "Here you are, and here's your check," she smirked and left them again. They ate and shared a pleasant conversation about Nakuru, how she looked like in the morning, to Spinel's drunkiness when he eat sweets. After they were done Eriol took the check, and started to blush.

"Interesting..." he said in disbelief.

"Is it expensive? I can pay for it if you want," Tomoyo asked while Eriol just continued to stare. Tomoyo was about to take it when he cleared his throat. "Lets just get it over with," he mumbled. They walked up to the counter and there was Nakuru smiling mischievously waiting for her pay.

"Eriol-kun," she said impatiently. Tomoyo looked at him.

"Is something wrong Eriol-k-" Tomoyo was interrupted when Eriol kissed her. He blushed and turned away.

"Is that it?" Nakuru asked sadly, looking at Tomoyo and Eriol blush.

"Well that was the payment, am I wrong?" he said wiping away his embarassment.

"What payment?" Tomoyo asked while Eriol showed her the check. "Onigiri plus Tamagoyaki...amount pay: a kiss for the little miss," she read aloud. _We entered a couple booth,_ she thought aloud and blushed deeper. When they walked out in silence until finally Eriol apologized.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-san," Tomoyo looked at him and blushed.

"It's fine, but maybe next time we should look at where we're going," she smiled making him smile she looked over at the clock tower and saw that it was 2:00pm. "Oh, no. I need to get home. I promised to finish a design Sakura asked me to do," Tomoyo said worriedly.

"Alright, I'll walk you home then, I can always show you the thing tomorrow" he smiled kindly. When they got to Tomoyo's home, Eriol took out his bag and handed it to Tomoyo. "A present for you," he smiled causing her to blush again. She smiled and took the gift gracefully she then unexpectedly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for today I really appreciate it," she smiled, Eriol stood there for a moment and then smiled. He waved and walked off. Tomoyo walked up to her room completely dazed. "I can't believe I kissed him..." She took out the kimono and ribbon and saw a card. _Strange I don't remember him ever buying a card, _she thought and opened it up.

_Tomoyo,_

_I hope that you're day was joyful as it was for me. I know that something is troubling you, and I just wish that I can be of help to erase that problem. In do time please try to open up to the people who care for you the most._

_-Eriol_

_P.S. I hope you liked the kimono, because if you're not busy I would like you to accompany me to the last spring festival for this year._

Tomoyo smiled happily as she finally found her special someone. Even if she believed that he only cared for her as a friend, she didn't mind, because now she had a person to love. A person she can finally give her heart to, even if it might shatter into pieces. She was finally in love.

* * *

a/n: I know that was sort of a corny and sappy fic, but it was the only thing I could come up of for the request sry allison-chan! gomen ne! but yea I hope you guys at least liked it a little bit...if u dont plz let me know and I'll try to do better! And yes, I bet you can tell, it was rushed a bit, but i liked it...


End file.
